I said 'yes' to one date
by Hadassah32
Summary: James convinces Lily to go on a date with him. He offered her a deal, if she isnt having a good time or if he is being a total prat then she can leave whenever she wants. Will she take him up on the offer and leave him? Or will she actually enjoy herself? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"No Potter." I walked through the corridors headed to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

"But Lily…" He whined.

I was sick and tired of him asking me out. It was our 6th year and we have gotten on better terms. He isn't hexing people so im not hexing him. But we are not on such good terms where I would agree to go on a date with him.

I stop and turn around, making Potter walk into me.

"Are you blind?" I asked shoving him.

"No! You just stopped suddenly."

"Why Potter?" I asked him, my arms crossed and my foot tapping.

"Why did you stop suddenly?" He asked confused. "I have no idea, you should probably ask yourself that."

"No! Why do you keep asking and asking me?"

"Oh…." He took a step back and his hand went to his already messy hair to mess it up more. "You know why Lily. I like you a lot."

"No you don't."

"Excuse me?" He asked bewildered. "Im pretty sure I know that I like you. I mean, it is _my _feelings, is it not?" he said with a bit of a cutting tone.

"Its just a game to you." I huffed then turned and started walking again.

"Is that what you _think?" _He grabbed my arm gently but with force and turned me to face him.

"No, its not what I _think_ its what I _know." _I looked him dead in his deep blue eyes. "You have been asking me since first year because of a dare! I know about the dare."

"Well for a girl who is so smart, your not very bright."

I jerked my arm out of his hand.

"_Excuse me?" _

"You truly don't believe I like you? Everyone in the school freaking knows im in love with you! Except you apparently!" anger showed through his words and body language.

He loves me? Theres no way he could actually love me. He has always been a toe-rag! If you love someone you don't treat them so horrible like humiliating you in front of the school!

He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Im sorry I yelled. I just cant believe you don't believe me."

"Have you ever given me a reason to believe you?"

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Touché." He grabbed my hand. I was attempted to pull away but the pleading and…and something else in his eyes stopped me. "Lily look, one date. If you don't enjoy yourself then I will never ask you again. If im a total prat then you can leave whenever you want! Even if we are just walking out of the castle and I say something stupid, you can leave. Just…Just say yes. This once." He sounded so sincere and not his normal cocky self. I know he has changed since last year but I haven't noticed that he has changed like this. Not this much.

"How am I supposed to trust you? How do I not know that I will show up and you decide to stand me up?"

"I have been asking you for so long, why would I stand you up?"

"Because it's the perfect opportunity to get back at me for all the times I said no."

His eyes softened even more.

"Lily, im not like that. Just…just have faith in me okay?"

I thought about it for a few, just looking him over.

"Fine."

"Really?" His smile growing by the second.

"Yes." I sigh.

"YES!" He shouted then engulfed me into a big hug lifting me off my feet and spinning in circles. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay Potter, put me down before you make me sick." He sat me down and grabbed the sides of my face. He had a huge smile, a bigger smile than I have ever seen him use. Then he kissed me on my forehead. He stepped back blushing a bit, but I was sure I was blushing more.

"This is great!" he exclaimed.

"But…"

"Oh no, I hate 'buts'." His smile vanished and he looked crestfallen.

"No funny business, okay?" he looked relieved.

He stood like an army man and saluted me.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay, so Saturday?" I laughed.

"Yes, I will meet you right here, okay?"

I nodded then walked to the great hall. I could hear him behind me whispering to himself saying 'she said yes. She said YES! SHE SAID YES!' I couldn't help but smile more. Making someone else so happy does something to you, their happiness is contagious. I found my friends sitting near the middle of the table laughing about something.

"Hey." I sat beside Alison and grabbed some toast and bacon.

"Hey Lily! Okay, so what do you think about us leaving a stink bomb in the Marauders room?"

"Mmm, no thanks."

Amy and Alison looked at me like I was crazy.

"And why not?" Alison demanded.

"Yeah, this is the best opportunity for you to get back at James for asking you out nearly every day." Said Amy.

"Well…" I shifted in my seat.

"Hey Lily." I turned to see James and his friends wave while they walked by. I waved back.

"OH…MY…GODRIC!" Amy shrieked.

"You like Potter! Potter? Really? The same one that has been driving you nuts since the first day here? Its _Potter, _Lily!"

"I know its _Potter, _But he asked me again today and of course I said no but he…he pleaded with me and said I could leave at anytime during the date if I wanted to and…and…oh Merlin." I put my face in my hands and shake my head. "What was I thinking! I finally gave in! I promised myself I would never give in!"

Alison patted my back.

"Lily, its okay."

"No its not! I gave in and we are going out on a date and then he is going to see how boring I am and he will probably ditch me on the date and then he will never bother to ask me out again much less talk to me again and I will just be another one of the girls who said 'yes' and…."

"Lily! Shut up! You are not boring. Look this is how I see it." Amy pried my hands off my face. "either he will like you even more and you two will get together because lets face it, you like him…"

_"I do not!" _

"Yes you do," I was about to disagree again but she shushed me. "Or if it doesn't go well then he will stop bugging you and if you really don't like him then it will all be good."

"I don't know guys…" I nibbled on my toast.

"Come on it will be fine. Like he said, you can leave whenever you want."

"Okay. Fine." I was starting to get nervous thinking about it. its only Tuesday and the date is Saturday…this is going to be a long week. Maybe if im nervous all this week then I wont be by Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my goodness! Im so nervous!" I groan.

"It will be okay Lily." Amy sat on my bed where I was laying while Alison went through my clothes, trying to find something for me to wear.

"Maybe I should just cancel." I peak through my fingers that were covering my face.

"Yeah you could do that if you want to break a boy's heart!" Alison scoffed.

"What if I do something stupid and he laughs at me?" I pout.

"Then trip him. Or throw food at him. Or just flat out punch him." Amy said off handedly while she examined her nails.

"Girl, you are violent." I muttered.

I got up and stood beside Alison.

"Aha! Found it!" she pulled out a dark blue v-neck and skinny jeans with black boots. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks fine."

"Except she will be cold." Amy said.

"Ah, yes." Alison rummaged through my clothes again. "How about this?" She showed us a black, grey, and white plaid button up shirt. "There you go. Now go change! We still have to do your hair and makeup!"

I quickly changed and they did my hair and makeup and before I knew it, it was time for my date. The girls practically shoved me out the door. I made my way to where he asked me to meet him. He was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. He was in a bright green button up shirt and jeans. His hair was even messier thanks to his hand which was constantly running through it at the moment. I stood there for a moment to see if he heard me come up. He didn't.

"She's not going to show…Of course not why would she? I'm a total prat and she is..is a goddess and…Ugh, she is not coming."

"What? No faith in me Potter?" His eyes shot up and he abruptly stopped walking.

"You…you came!" His face broke into a grin.

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Well yes but it wouldn't be the first time I have gotten stood up."

Hmm, that's interesting. I don't know of any girl who would stand Potter up. I cocked my head to the side giving him a puzzled look.

"Oh um never mind." He sheepishly shook his head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." We walked to the doors and outside. He was fidgeting with his shirt which made me feel better that I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"You look bloody fantastic!" He blurted then cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. "I…I mean you look nice." He winced "I mean you look better than nice, you look great." I laughed and put a hand on his arm.

"Thank you James." His ears perked up at me using his birth name. "You look great too."

"Really?" He started fidgeting again, he was worse than a girl.

"Yes, now stop fidgeting with your shirt." I pulled his hand away from assaulting his shirt any farther.

"Thank you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. The rest of the walk to Hogsmeade was less nerve wracking. He had me in stitches from the stories he was telling me. The awkwardness melted away and we just talked and laughed.

Once we were in Hogsmeade we looked into some of the shop windows trying to decide if we wwant to go into them yet.

"Oh crap…" I stepped into the shadows in one of the alleyways.

"What's wrong?" James asked fallowing me.

"Them!" I whispered harshly, pointing towards a group of giggling girls. "They have been asking and asking and _asking _me to help them with the decoration for the ball."

"Oh? Well maybe I should call them over to help you confirm that you _will _be helping them." he said with a wicked grin.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said in a deadly tone, he just laughed. I noticed that the girls were walking this way and getting closer by the second. I grabbed the front of James shirt and pulled him roughly against me. He stumbled and fell into me, crushing me against the wall, his arms settled on either side of my head.

"Whoa." Pure shock was visibly showing on face, and then he smirked. "Well Miss Evans, I had no idea that you wanted me _this _bad."

"Oh _shut up_ Potter." I hissed. "They are the kind of girls to walk quickly when they see a couple in a…" I searched for the right word.

"Intimate." His smirk grew and he played with a strand of my hair.

"Yes an _intimate _situation like we are in now." I smacked his hand away.

"Well then," he leaned in closer. "Lets make them walk even faster." He grabbed the back of my neck roughly but not in a way that it hurt. My breathing became faster and my heart was pounding.

"Don't even think about it Potter." I tried to sound firm but I don't think it came out in that way because he just smiled and leaned in even closer. His hot breath was on my lips, I swallowed trying to keep my thoughts straight. His calloused fingers were moving on the back of my neck sending shivers through my whole body.

"You're the one pulling me closer." He said huskily. My thoughts suddenly cleared and I knew that he was telling the truth, I didn't care if the girls were gone or not, I needed to get out of this situation before I did something stupid. I roughly pushed him off me. He grinned and my face flushed even more.

"Shut up Potter." I mumbled and started walking down the street again. He quickly fell into step with me. There seemed to be a little more _pep _in his walk.

"So, where to first? Lunch? Skip lunch and go straight for the drinks? The book store? Prank shop? Other random shops?"

I shook off my blush. If he wasn't going to make it awkward then I wasn't either.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" We made our way to the Three Broomsticks. We got a table in the back because I like to people watch. Madam Rosmerta came and got our orders. We both ordered a chicken sandwich and soup.

"I'm glad you're not like the other girls."

"How so?"

"Well most girls would have ordered a salad and would barley touch it because they didn't want to eat in front of a guy." Madam Rosmerta gave us our food and walked away. "That's one of the reasons you're so bloody hot." I raised my eyebrows at this statement. He then smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry Lily, that was rude. Feel free to leave because of my stupid mouth that just lets words tumble out." He sighed in frustration.

"Of course I'm not going to leave. If I was planning on leaving I would have left after the whole alleyway incident."

"Okay good." he let out his breath and smiled. "So you're not having a horrible time then?" he asked hopeful.

"I'm having a great time actually." I smiled and took bite of my sandwich. He looked like he wanted to give himself a high five.

"That's good, great actually!" he began eating as well. We talked about random things, just getting to know each other. It was fun getting to know him.

"Okay, Favorite color?" I asked.

"Green." He said with a smirk. But quickly hid it with his butter beer. "Were you ever close with your sister?"

The question took me off guard. How in the world did he know I even had a sister?

"How did you know I have a sister?"

He suddenly looked nervous, running his hand through his hair.

"Well you see, do you remember when Alison gave you that letter that you dropped?"

"What? Like two years ago?" I ask even more confused.

"Yeah, well I was going to the owlery and I was walking a bit behind you and you dropped the letter and I didn't want you thinking I was following you so…so I gave it to Alison. I asked who Petunia was and she said it was none of my business of course, but then I talked her into telling me. And well since then I have noticed you always send two letters out, one to your sister and the other to your parents. But you only get one back. And when someone asks who it is you always reply, 'my parents' not 'my family'." He finished with an awkward laugh.

"You know Potter that's stalkerish." I took a drink of my butter beer. "And I cant believe you let a chance pass where you could have been harassing me."

"You know I don't _try _to harass you…it just sort of happens because you make me nervous." He shifted in his seat.

Me making Potter nervous? Mr. Confident gets nervous because of me? I laughed and shook my head. Then became serious again.

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Yes I used to be close to my sister. Then I got my Hogwarts letter and she has hated me since. I don't know if it's because it freaked her out or if it's because she wanted to go. But your right, I always send her a letter and she never replies. I asked my mum once if she even reads them or if she just burns them. Mum said Petunia has a box of my letters under her bed that she hides and she has read every one." I played with the rim of my mug. "And that's all I needed to know for me to keep writing to her, even if she never replies and she calls me a freak and is determined to hate me. I still love her, and I always will."

"You're a good sister. A good person in general."

"Well thank you." I smiled up at him. "So what about you? Have any siblings?"

"Sirius is the closest thing I have to a brother. He moved in with us in third year."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he ran away from home because his whole family is supporting… You Know Who."

"Wow, that's horrible." I said shocked. You would have never known Black was going through something like that.

We finished our butter beers and decided to go into some of the shops. We browsed for awhile, not finding anything to buy until we came to Honeydukes where we got some candy.

"Do you mind if we run into Tomes and Scrolls? I just wanted to check and see if they have the books I wanted. We can go to Spintwitches after wards."

"Why Miss Evans, are you trying to bribe me with Spintwitches?" he said with a smile

"Yes Mr. Potter I am." I said with an equal smile.

"Well no need for that, I actually like Tomes and Scrolls."

"What?" I asked shocked. We walked inside the shop; the smell of old books filled my nose.

"Yes I do indeed read for the fun of it." He teased.

"I would have never thought." Teased back. My goodness, I was flirting with Potter! He elbowed me and I elbowed him back. Seriously? More flirting!

We walked down the aisle stopping randomly to open a book and read a page or two.

"This one looks interesting." I said more to myself than to him.

"What is it?" He breathed down the back of my neck. I couldn't stop the shivers that fallowed. "Are you cold?"

"Um, no im fine thanks." My voice was higher than it was a moment ago. I cleared my throat and shut the book. "We should probably start heading back."

"Okay." He stepped away and I put the book back on the shelf and headed to the front to buy my books. James has bought everything else today and he even argued with my on buying my books which I firmly put my foot down on that.

After we left Tomes and Scrolls we decided to head back to the castle because we both had to finish some school work before Monday.

"So, was it hard transforming into an Animagus?" I asked after we got out of the town. James choked on his piece of candy. He stopped and started hitting himself in the chest . "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine." He straightened up again and wiped the water from his eyes. "How in the bloody hell did you know about that?"

"You're not the only one who observes." I smiled.

"So you admit you have been watching me"? He smirked.

"No, I was actually watching Peter." I began walking again but James just stood there with a bewildered look. "Joking James." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "So what are you?"

"Well I am a human. A male to be specific."

"You know what I mean." I shoved him with my shoulder. We both laughed.

"I'm a Stag."

"Oh, 'Prongs', that makes since. And Black is Padfoot… so what a dog?" He nodded and I laughed "It suits him. Peter is Wormtail…I have no idea what he would be."

"Oh, he is a rat."

"Gross!"

"Yeah." He chuckled

"You know, it was really brave of you all to do this for Remus." I squeezed his hand.

"Thanks." He squeezed back.

We walked back to the castle slowly, enjoying the night sky and the company. I had to admit it to myself, James was nothing like how he used to be. And I like him. Yes I admit it, I like James Potter.

We made it to the castle and into the common room. James led me to the girl's stairs.

"I had a fun time today James, thank you for convincing me to go."

"I'm glad you said yes." He let go of my hand and I walk up the steps. "Have a nice night." He called, I was almost to the top when I decided to do something drastic. I ran back down the steps where James was standing with a startle look. I was still on the steps, making me eye level with him. I wrapped on arm around his neck and my other hand on his cheek, I then kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"I forgot to say 'thank you'." I whispered.

"Well I'm glad you remembered." He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me again. This kiss was longer than the last. "Goodnight Lily." He said when I pulled back.

"Goodnight James." I gave him a kiss on the cheek then headed up to my dorm. It was a crazy great day. Definitely the best date I have ever had. He was funny and talkative and shy yet confident and was a really _really _great kisser! I have indeed fallen for James Potter.

** Tell me what you think! Reviews make me a better writer! So be honest and tell me if it totally sucked or if you loved it! Should i write more on this story or leave it as it is? Let me know!**


End file.
